Ninja Combat Suit
The Ninja Combat Suit (NCS, or more plainly referred to as 'the suit') is an advanced piece of attire worn by the Ninja operatives during all missions. Bespokely made for each agent, the suit is primarily the Ninja's protector, also serving as an adaptable weapons and equipment platform to supplement mission operations. Version VIII The latest version of the NCS is reflects the high level of advancement in clothing technology available to the Ninjas. The tight-fitting armor is a complex holographically generated weave of Morphium that forms into almost any shape. When electrically stimulated into the desired shape it is 'set' and forms a durable yet malleable cloth material. In its hardened, or 'persistent' form the suit comprises of an outer corset, an inner leotard and leggings. Each component is individually tailored to the wearer's body for maximum comfort, to retain a uniform fit guaranteeing armor effectiveness. Capabilities The suit is lined with sensors that reflect inwardly and outwardly to gather precice information. All the signals picked up from the outer skin of the suit project an accurate spacial position of objects within a 20 metre vicinity. This allows mission specialists supporting operations to help the wearer locate targets and update them on the latest information, in many cases scanning beyond the Ninja's own visual range due to obstacles or other hazards. The suit also accurately measures the physical condition of the wearer: it sends the information to wrist-mounted data-links as well as through the neural telemetry sent back to base. Important details on health, stress levels and even psychic activity can be measured, as well as the physical condition of the suit armor itself. Colour-changing strips of Ultracite on the body of the suit also serve to reflect the overall health of the wearer - each colour indicating varying levels of damage. Ordinarily, the strips glow a brilliant white reflecting the healthy state of any battle-ready Ninja. The intensity and brightness, along with the pigment of the colour, reflect the level of damage intensity. White - Perfect Health Yellow - Moderate Damage Orange - Significant Impact Red - Major Injuries Black - No Life Reading (Ninja has died) Blue Descriptor - Oxygen Starvation Green Descriptor - Poison The usefulness of this feature has been occasionally questioned by some, as it can be a clear indicator to the enemy that the Ninja they are targetting is obviously physically compromised if they ever become aware of the meaning of the colours. However, the majority view the indicators as an important ally for any Ninja out in the field, due to its ability to reflect subtle environmental hazards not always obvious. The suit material is designed to automatically regenerate in the event it gets ripped or pierced. This process does steadily drain the power cells stored in the belt of the costume, as acting excessively on the material holo-sequencers requires large amounts of power. In ordinary application, the clothing does not require any resequencing - therefore the costume will never 'power down' due to battery exhaustion. However if continuous damage repair is required, the suit will eventually deplete its power source and lose its ability to regenerate. Communications Ninjas use the communications subnet to contact their allies in Lancer City. To guarantee a stealthy, protected system at all times the engineers spent a great deal of resource developing the thought-based communications matrix. By using the sensors embedded closest to the head, the suit is able to absorb and decode the brain activity of the wearer as part of its health diagnostic service it provides. A by-product of this collection of brain activity, the Ninja can simply 'think' back to base at will, creating a neural link between herself and her mission supervisor. The system is fragile and can be unreliable - particularly if the user is inexperienced with using the thought messaging process. Typically, the system will 'burn out' if the Ninja thinks 'too rapidly', flooding the sensors with a large amount of data in a short space of time. As part of Ninja training new recruits are conditioned into controlling their thought patterns when initiating communications back to base. DiSI (Digital Space Interface) The current suit supports the Digital Space platform, a revolutionary step forward in equipment storage. Instead of carrying all the kit they require for a mission, increasing their weight and restricting mobility, the Ninja can now store all her weapons and items in a digital file existing on the Lancer City mainframe. Access is through the two parcel shaped ports located on either hip-side of the NCS utility belt. Opening the file menu using the wristband/holographic palm display, the operative selects the item she desires. Miraculously the item grows steadily, emerging through one of the two ports in a white glow. The process is slow, and Ninjas are not advised to rely on this item retrieval method during combat situations. Items that are to be needed quickly can be stored on the calves, on the metallic shin guards running up the leg. Specifications Sarah_Ninjafied_23A.jpg|Vulcan demonstrating the intricate details of NCS Version VII Sarah_Ninjafied_23B.jpg|Vulcan demonstrating the intricate details of NCS Version VII Primary Materials Digital Space Interface Sensor Net Power Output *''Holographically Sequenced Morphium Poly-Mimetic Compound'' *''Holographically Sequenced Ultracite Chromomorphic Gel'' *''Panels mounted on utility belt allow for download of key mission equipment from filespace'' *''x15 Sensor Nodes per cubic centimetre'' *''Feedback circuitry tied into suit diagnostics net and communications subnet'' *''300KpV, Allowing continuous suit reanimation for up to three hours'' *''Kinetic Charging allows for a small amount of power recouperation''